


Hold Me

by kroos8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: onde marco recebe uma má notícia e cabe a mario a tarefa de o consolar





	

**Author's Note:**

> escrevi esta one shot há já alguns meses no wattpad, por isso peço desculpa por qualquer erro que possa existir!

No quarto no qual Marco e Mario estavam alojados, Mario dormia pesadamente, ressonando. Já Marco, não conseguia estar parado. Virava-se para um lado, não se sentia confortável, virava-se para o outro, o mesmo acontecia.

Não era por causa dos barulhos que Mario emitia durante o seu sono, mas sim porque Marco sentia-se simplesmente desconfortável e incómodo. Ele parecia sentir uma dor no seu coração, apesar de nada ter acontecido. Isto nunca tivera acontecido antes, o que só deixa Marco ainda mais preocupado com o seu estado.

Marco tenta concentrar-se na sua respiração, numa tentativa falhada de adormecer. Vendo que esta noite iria ser passada em branco, o homem loiro levanta-se da sua cama com cuidado para que Mario não acordasse. Assim que passa pela cama de Mario, Marco repara que Mario se encontra ligeiramente destapado e aproxima-se tapando-o com o lençol.

Depois disto, Marco dirige-se até à casa de banho do quarto e senta-se no tampo da sanita com o seu telemóvel nas mãos. Ele não sabe o que fazer, sente-se um pouco mal disposto mas não tem vontade de vomitar. Marco desbloqueia o ecrã do seu telemóvel e sai do tampo da sanita e senta-se no chão, a sua cabeça contra a parede. Assim que encontra o contacto de André manda-lhe uma mensagem.

Marco sabe que pode arriscar-se a levar um sermão por parte de André por acordá-lo a estas horas da noite, mas é a única pessoa que ele sabe que o ouvirá sem colocar nenhuma questão - e claro Mario, mas como é óbvio Marco não tem coragem de acordar Mario.

*******

reus- andré

schurrle- meu deus marco, são três da manhã

reus- eu sei

reus- não consigo dormir

schurrle- porquê?

reus- não sei

schurrle- como assim não sabes?

reus- eu estou um pouco desconfortável

reus- sinto que algo não está como devia estar

reus- sei lá!

schurrle- estás a assustar-me, marco!

reus- não é nada demais, só estou com um mau pressentimento

schurrle- sobre o jogo?

reus- não

schurrle- então?

reus- andré, eu não sei!

schurrle- porque é que não falas com o mario? ele está no mesmo quarto que tu

reus- eu sei, mas não quero acordá-lo

schurrle- mas a mim acordaste

reus- é diferente

reus- ugh

schurrle- precisas que eu vá aí?

reus- não!

schurrle- então vê se dormes...

schurrle- temos um jogo importante amanhã

reus- vou tentar

reus- até mais logo

schurrle- até logo

*******

Depois de soltar um longo suspiro, Marco coloca o seu telemóvel nas suas pernas, ficando parado a olhar para os seus pés descalços. O homem loiro levanta-se do chão e para em frente ao lavatório, abrindo a torneira e atirando água para o seu rosto algumas vezes. Marco fecha a torneira e limpa a sua face com uma toalha, depois voltando para o quarto.

"Scheiße!" Marco grita assim que vi Mario sentado na sua cama a olhar para ele. "Qual é a tua ideia?!"

"Desculpa." Mario gargalha e esfrega os seus olhos, acendendo a luz do candeeiro que se encontra na mesinha de cabeceira. "Porque é que estás acordado a estas horas?"

"Não consigo dormir." O homem loiro admite e senta-se na sua cama, ficando virado para a cama de Mario podendo olhar para ele. "E tu?"

"Acordaste-me." O mais novo revela ainda a esfregar os olhos e a bocejar.

"Desculpa, não era a minha intenção." Marco desculpa-se, apoiando os seus cotovelos nos seus joelhos e encarando Mario. "Podes voltar a dormir."

"Não é assim tão fácil." Mario gargalha levemente e pega no seu telemóvel para ver as horas. "Porque é que não consegues dormir?"

"Não sei." Marco encolhe os ombros e no mesmo momento ouve o seu telemóvel vibrar, o que indica que ele está a receber uma chamada. "Espera um pouco."

Mario assente e vê Marco atender a chamada. No início Marco apenas mantém o telemóvel perto do seu ouvido sem soltar nenhuma palavra, apenas ouvindo a voz do outro lado da linha. O seu rosto toma uma expressão dura, o que deixa Mario um pouco confuso.

"Diz-me que isto é uma brincadeira." Marco quase implora e os seus olhos começa a preencher-se por lágrimas. "Evelyn..."

Mario morde o interior da sua bochecha ao ver que Marco se encontra a ponto de chorar. Ele não se atreve a movimentar-se até que Marco pousa o seu telemóvel sobre o colchão da sua cama. O quarto fica em completo silêncio durante alguns segundos até Mario levantar-se da cama, fazendo algumas molas rangerem. O homem moreno senta-se ao lado de Marco e abraça-o de lado.

Não conseguindo conter-se mais, Marco deixa as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto. Ele não se importa com o facto de saber que o seu melhor amigo o está a ver a chorar, neste momento Marco não pode fingir que está tudo bem, porque realmente não está.

"Precisas que eu vá buscar alguma coisa?" Mario pergunta enquanto passa a sua mão pelas costas de Marco repetidamente.

Ainda que com um pouco de dificuldade, Marco ainda consegue negar. Ele nunca havia chorado tanto, isso é certo. Mario percebe que o melhor é ficar em silêncio, já que Marco está definitivamente em baixo e sem capacidade para falar.

Marco está cada vez mais desesperado e é cada vez mais complicado controlar o choro. Sem saber o que fazer, Mario apenas mantém os seus braços à volta de Marco. Com um pouco de esforço, Mario puxa Marco para o colchão. A cabeça de Marco fica pousado sobre o peito de Mario, o homem loiro a molhar a camisola de Mario com lágrimas. 

Os dois permanecem assim durante algum tempo, com apenas o som da respiração acelerada de Marco e o fungar do mesmo. Mario apenas se limita a passar a mão no cabelo de Marco, na tentativa de o acalmar um pouco.

"Vai dormir." Marco pede, após recompor-se e conseguir falar. "Precisas de descansar."

"Não, Marco. De qualquer maneira já não tenho sono." O mais novo murmura, mentindo. Ele está cansado, os seus olhos pesam, mas ele recusa-se a deixar Marco sozinho neste estado. "Queres dizer-me o que é que aconteceu?"

"O meu avô..." O homem loiro começa, mas desaba novamente e as lágrimas começam a descer novamente pelo seu rosto.

"Calma." Mario senta-se sobre o colchão, ainda com Marco no seu colo e beija o topo da cabeça do homem mais velho. "Não precisas de dizer, Marco."

Os minutos passavam lentamente e Marco parecia ficar um pouco mais livre da dor que o atingira. Os braços de Mario transmitiam-lhe segurança, como se sentisse que nunca ninguém lhe iria tocar enquanto o homem mais novo estivesse perto dele.

Mario olhava para a parede branca à sua frente sem nunca deixar de acariciar os cabelos loiros de Marco. Finalmente, ele percebeu que Marco deixara de chorar e apertou-o ainda mais nos seus braços, quase como que pedindo-lhe que não chorasse mais, que tudo ficaria bem.

"Que horas são?" O mais velho pergunta, sentindo os seus olhos pesarem.

"Quase cinco da manhã." Mario informa após consultar o relógio do seu telemóvel. "Tenta descansar."

"Digo-te o mesmo." Marco murmura, saindo do aperto dos braços de Mario e deitando-se sobre o colchão.

Ao ver que Marco está finalmente em melhores condições, Mario levanta-se da cama do mais velho e puxa a roupa da cama, tapando o corpo de Marco. Quando se prepara para voltar para a sua cama, Mario ouve a voz de Marco, ainda um pouco quebrada mas facilmente audível. 

"Podes dormir comigo?" Marco pergunta, acabando por se sentir um pouco envergonhado com o pedido que acabara de fazer.

"Claro." Mario balança a cabeça e deita-se na cama de Marco, ficando cara a cara com o mais velho. "Sentes-te melhor?"

"Sim." Marco assente, logo a seguir soltando um pequeno suspiro. "Obrigado por teres estado sempre comigo. Tu estás tão cansado, vê-se nos teus olhos."

"Está tudo bem, Marco. Eu quero que tu fiques no teu melhor." E dito isto, Mario beija a testa de Marco o que faz com que o mais velho empunhe um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Agora dorme, sim?"

"Sim." O loiro fecha os olhos. "Boa noite, _liebe_."

"Boa noite, Marco." Mario murmura, sorrindo como um idiota e rodeia o corpo de Marco com um dos seus braços e com o outro apaga a luz do candeeiro.

E assim adormeceram, nos braços um do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> eu agradeço imenso se deixarem kudos e comentarem! :)


End file.
